Within a color printer, color-mapping is utilized to “map” input color data into “mapped color data,”which, when printed, results in output of a desired color. Thus, a color-mapping procedure, such as a look-up table, translates data to result in a closer match between input data and printed output. In many applications, one or more look-up table may be required, thereby enabling the printer to perform well using different types of print media and in different applications.
Color look-up tables can be created by a printer manufacturer. Typically, one or more color look-up tables are shipped with a color printer. Creation of the color look-up table involves several steps. A color target is printed without using a color look-up table. The color target typically includes a page of color print including a plurality of ‘patches’ printed in different colors. Colors in the color target are measured with a spectrophotometer, externally located with respect to the printer. A color look-up table appropriate to the media on which the color target was printed is then generated by appropriate software. The resulting color look-up table can then be installed on the printer.
Unfortunately, the color look-up table supplied with the printer may not completely satisfy the needs of every user. While a related color look-up table may be utilized in place of an unavailable color look-up table, this typically does not provide satisfactory results.